Brony12's First Hunger Games
Hello! I've finally decided to make a hunger games! :D Please submit tributes with name, district, age, skills, strategy, and token. You can submit up to two districts! Brony12- Oprea is confusing, a man gets stabbed and he starts to sing? 16:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Tributes 1M- Steel Death (Kills: Rose Ash, Jackson Ocean) 1F- Glitter Flames (Kills: Zoey Anhilate, Oscar Du Winter) 2M- Razor Raptor (Kills: Sedra Alsypse, Zoey Anhilate, Cat Ifes) 2F- Spirit Velocity (Kills: Zoey Anhilate, Guyame Strly, Pollum Vernen, Thymie Strly, Glitter Flames, Ursula Sharpnel) 3M- Oscar Du Winter (Kills: Rale Maul) 3F- Ursula Shrapnel (Kills: Razor Raptor) 4M- Jackson Ocean 4F- Iris Miracle 5M- Guyame Strly 5F- Thymie Strly (Kills: Rento Klimmer) 6M- Rento Klimner 6F- Pollum Vernen 7M- Stronton Melich (Kills: Trace Smith, Iris Miracle, Sprit Velocity) 7F- Sedra Alsypse (Kills: Kaori Azai) 8M- Cat Ifes (Kills: Rento Klimmer) 8F- Kaori Azai 9M- Rale Maul 9F- Trace Smith 10M- Drake Killsthemall (Kills: John Grass, Zarren Finch) 10F- Zoey Anhilate 11M- John Grass 11F- Rose Ash 12M- Zarren Finch 12F-'' Nadia Pierce Arena The arena consists of three islands, each with a different environment. The first island is the largest and contains the cornucopia and a rain forest with poisonous fruits. The second island is the smallest and has a rocky terrain with little vegitation ans some animals. The thrid island is a grassland with high cliffs on one side. The only way to get to an island is by swimming, except for in between islands two and three, they have a sandbar connecting them. Mutts Swooper: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Fan-made_Muttations#Swooper Found in islands 1 and 3 Devclaw: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Fan-made_Muttations#Devclaw found on island 2 Night Stalker: ttp://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Fan-made_Muttations#Night_Stalker found on island 1 Biollante: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Fan-made_Muttations#Biollante found on island 1 Nundu: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Fan-made_Muttations#Nundu Found on island 3 Training (Day 1) ''Razor Raptor's POV As the head trainer finishes her speech that seemed to last forever, I turn to Spirit. "So, were do you wanna go?" But before she can respond the huge boy from District 1 marches up to us. "Are you two careers or not?" He questions. I open my mouth to say no, Spirit says with a evil smile,"Yes!". "Oh, my name's Steel by the way," He says casualy as he leads us too the throwing knives station," And my District partner is Glitter," He says as he points over to a gorgeous girl with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. Steel walks off, probably to interogate the tributes from District 4. Sprit starts throwing knives at the targets while Glitter bats her eyelashes at me. Steel comes back with both tributes from 4. "This is Jackson and Iris," Steel says, gesturing to them. Then both tributes from District 3 walk up to us. "My name is Oscar and this is Ursula and we want to join the careers," The boy says defiently. "You, want to join the careers? If you want to join then you better have some good skills, we don't protect wimps," Steel says. In response, Oscar grabs a hammer and slams it into a target, effectivly impressing us. Ursula does the same thing. We spend the rest of training showing off our skills. No longer Razor Raptor's POV Stronton Melich's POV If the careers are tryied to imdimidate me, they failed epicly. I went over to the spear throwing section were the careers are and started practising.I miss once and they start cracking up laughing. "Here, let me show you how its done," Steel says. He chucks a spear, which hits the center of the target. I glare at Steel defiently, then spit on his shoes and walk away with a mouthful of satisfaction. Once I reach the edible bug station I glance back to see Steel smashing a dummy with a mace out of anger. Then the boy from 8 walks up to me," My name is Cat, and I'm in need of an alliance, you want in?" I consider it for a little while but then decide I'm better off on my own,"No thanks, I'm good." I see him team up with the girl from District 9 instead. No longer Stronton Melich's POV Cat Ifes' POV Know that I teamed up with Trace (Girl from District 9) I just need two more allies. I pick the siblings from District 5, Guyame and Thymie, they seemed nice. Thankfully they decided to join my alliance. No longer Cat Ifes' POV Zarren Finch's POV I spend the entire day trying to get Nadia to reconize me. I finaly make a break through when I put my token to her nose, she reconizes her brother's smell and calms down a little. While I work with her I analyize my oppenents. Districts 1 through 4: Classic Careers District 5 seems O.K., they ally with 8 and 9. District 6 seems a little weird, both work with tying knots most of the day. The boy from 7 looks smart while the girl slashes stuff with a long sword. The District 8 boy makes a big alliance while girl works solo with Japanesse style weapons. The girl from 9 allys and the boy muttilates dummys. 10 looks evil, while they work with maces. And 11 doesn't leave each others side. Well, I'm gonna have my work cut out for me. No longer Zarren Finch's POV Training Scores Sponsoring each district gets 4000 to start with, you can only sponsor your district(s)..... The price of everything goes up each day. Day 1 Mixed emotions are coming from the tributes as they are raised into the arena. Some tributes like Drake or Steel are excited. Others, casual, like Iris or Spirit. But for most of them, the sixity seconds are terrifing. The gong sounds and the tributes dash for the cornucopia. Steel reaches it first, he grabs a javelin and throws it randomly into the group of tributes, it hits Rose in the neck. John gasps when he sees this, which causes Drake to bump into him, slip in the mud and fall into a deep pond. Cat dodges a trident thrown by Jackson, grabs a backpack and rushes to catch up with Trace, who's armed with a bow and arrow. Sedra tries to stab Thymie with her sword but Guyame punches her in the face. the siblings run after Cat and Trace. Sedra turns and cuts Kaori in the chest just before John drowns. Pollum grabs a spear and throws it at Iris, it lodges in her calf. Rento grabs a pouch filled with supplies and runs off. Sedra tries to get Ursula but Razor stabs her in the back with his steel claws. Spirit cuts Stronton in the forearm but he gets away. Drake attacks the careers, giving Zarren time to drag Nadia to safety. Pollum gets some supplies just before the careers finish chasing Drake away. Rale comes out of no where but Oscar subdues him with his hammer. Zoey charges with her mace and it takes several knives thrown by, Glitter, Razor and Spirit to take her down. the careers are the only ones left at the cornucopia. ........ The alliance consisting of Guyame, Thymie, Cat and Trace set up camp a good ways away from the cornucopia. Stronton makes his base about 15 feet away from them but neither notices each other. Drake finds a tree to climb and sets his sleeping bag up. Zarren finally gets Nadia to sleep after she gets to tired of struggling. Rento reached the beach and swam to the second island. Deaths: Rose Ash- Steel Death Kaori Azai- Sedra Alsypse John Grass- Drake Killsthemall (All though it was an accident...) Sedra Alsypse- Razor Raptor Rale Maul- Oscar Du Winter Zoey Anhilate- Glitter Flames, Spirit Velocity and Razor Raptor. Money Awards Most Kills: Razor Raptor (District 2 gets $300) Best Strategic Move(s): Districts 1 through 4 (Each district gets $300) Day 2 (DAY 2 NIGHT) Zarren wakes up to the sound of rustling, he stands up, armed with a bow and arrow. He slowly turns around looking for the source of the noise and sees a pair of red glowing eyes. Zarren shots and arrow at it but it bounces back into the clearing and hits his foot (FAIL). Suddenly a creature with a pumpkin head and a spicky black body burst out from behind and chomps down on Nadia's body. It turns around and runs away, leaving a tearful Zarren behind. (DAY 2 DAY) At the Career camp Oscar, Ursula, Iris and Jackson have all recivied toys. They decide to pack up all the good stuff and go hunt tributes. Glitter decides to start seducing the boys. "Oh, Jackson you so ''strong!" Glitter purs. Jackson smilies and flexes, which Glitter swoons over,"Can I feel them?". "Sure," Jackson replies and Glitter starts running her hands over his biceps. Steel stares with envy on his face while Spirit stands between Glitter and Razor, not wanting her anywhere near him. Everyone is armed and ready, Steel has a spear on his back, and two sowrds in his belt, Glitter has some throwing knives, Razor has some knives a and steel claws as does Spirit, Ursula and Oscar have hammers and Iris and Jackson have tridents. Stronton Melich's POV After I've eaten a breakfest of dried fruit, I notice the sounds, the sounds of other tributes. I peer over a bush to see a group of four consisting of Guyame Strly, Thymie Strly, Cat Ifes and Trace Smith... I crouch down when my foot steps on a branch. Crack All of their heads turn to look at me. Cat Ifes says,"Join our alliance or die." Well I don't want any friends so... A cannon booms when my spear slams into Trace Smith's head. They satnd there, looking shooked for about 3 seconds, and then they charge. The careers randomly burst through a bunch of trees and join the fight. Spirit Velocity stabs Guyame in the chest with her steel claws and she laughs evily. Cat tackles Oscar Du Winter and they start wrestling while Thymie clashes with Steel Death and Ursula Shrapnel. I grab my other spears and join the fight. I ram my spears in Spirit's arm and Iris Miracle's neck. Spirit retaliates by stabing me in the back and Razor Raptor gets me in my leg Jackson Ocean throws his trident at me and I decide its time to get out of here. I turn around and run off. No longer Stronton Melich's POV Head GameMaker Gem Rilth's POV These games are going highly sucessful. The audience is never going to be bored! Cat Ifes and Thymie Strly are swimming to the second island, which means a battle between them and Rento Klimner is going to happen, Pollum Vernen is inching towards the Careers with some sort of plan and right now, Drake Killsthemall his killed Zarren Finch with his mace! "Mr.Rilth, Doctor Shiragami's lab was destroyed and well, Biollante escaped...,"My Aide says as he rushes into the room. "Were is it?!" I yell as I push him against the wall,"WERE IS IT?!". "It's currently on a rampage in District 7! We have peacekeepers attemping to capture it as we speak! But, Sir... Once you have it, what exactly are you going to do with it?" "Oh, it's a gift... A gift for the tributes." Steel Death's POV I'm sitting on the ground, waiting for the other careers to patch up when Glitter comes sits on my lap. I see Jackson's face angrly glancing at us so I decide to teach him a lesson. I kiss Glitter on the lips like crazy and Jackson's face turns red. No longer Steel Death's POV Glitter Flames' POV My plan is going ''perfectly! Jackson and Steel are fighting over me now, soon, killing over me. Right now, Jackson is carrying my back pack and Steel kissed me earlier Once Jackson kills Steel or Steel kills Jackson, I don't really care, I'll make Razor fall in love with me. Sure, he loves Spirit, but after Spirit's accident ''he'll run right into my trap. Oscar is gay and I can't think of anything for him or Ursulla, so I guess they'll just have to die in battle. No longer Glitter Flames' POV Day 2 Deaths: 5 Remaining Tributes:13 Nadia Pierce- Night Stalker Trace Smith- Stronton Melich Guyame Strly- Spirit Velocity Iris Miracle- Stronton Melich Zarren Finch- Drake Killsthemall Day 3 Glitter Flames' POV "Alright, whose gonna get breakfest ready?" Steel says. He obviously wants to get a move on. "I guess I will...," Razor mutters as he starts unpacking some food. Speaking of Razor, I think it's time to get rid of Spirit. I look over at Spirit, whose mutilating a tree with her steel claws. Ugh. How could someone like her? Her hideous blond hair is frizzy, she's way to pale and she defiently needs to do something with her nails! Compare that to me; stunning blue eyes, perfectly curled blond hair and pretty nails. Whoes better? Me, obviously... Spirit sees me looking at her with my look of disgust and glares. I roll my eyes. Some people are ''so ''stuck up. I mean they think they're so pretty and everyone else is ugly. I notice Razor is almost done making breakfest so I walk over. "I'll carry some people's food over for you," I say, batting my eyelashes. When he hands me some bowls, I make sure his hands touch mine, but he quickly lets go. ''Well, it's a start. As I walk towards the group, I put just a drop of poison in Spirit's share. But after I set some food on the table and peck Steel on the cheek, Jackson gets jelous and hugs me so I don't know who grabed the bowl with the poison. I guess we'll see. No longer Glitter Flames' POV As the Careers start breakfest three silver parachutes drop down. Ursulla opens hers first, in side is a needle with some liquid in it, she doesn't know what it is, so she puts it on the ground. Jackson gets a axe and a note. "What note say Jackson?" Glitter says, pretending to be interested. "To behead Razor and Stornton..." He replies. "Your not gonna do that, are you?" Razor says. "I'm not gonna kill you, but Stronton is gonna pay for killing Iris," He says with a smirk. Oscar gets a pix axe and a note. "It says to ram it into Glitter's haed..." Oscar says. He shrugs, grabs the pix axe and walks towards Glitter. "What, why? I'm nice what did I ever do to you?" She says pleadingly. Steel and Jackson rush to save her, but know they won't make it in time. But as soon as he raises the weapon to deliver the blow, he falls over, dead. Everyone looks around in confusion. "It's obviously a fast acting poison that someone put in his food, I learned about in during training," Glitter says after a moment a silence. "Then Razor must've put it in Oscar's food!" Steel says, tighting his grip on his mace. Spirit jumps in front of Razor,"No! It was Glitter, she put it in the food when she was walking over." "No way!" Steel and Jackson jump to her denfense. "I guess we'll just find out later..." Razor says. "Later? By then, almost all of us might be dead! We have to kill Glitter!" Spirit yells. "I. WON'T. LET. YOU!" Steel says in rage. "Fine whatever! But don't blame me when you find a knife in your back!" Spirit says. "Now that that's settled, let's go hunting!" Steel says eagerly. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Stronton Melich's POV These jaged rocks make it extremly difficult to walk but I've finally reached the oppisite coast. I see it's facing another island, I don't think any other tributes have made it this far... I decide to swim to it. I observe my surrondings as soon as I arrive on the beach. It's all grassland and there's a sandbar connecting this island to the first island. Perfect. I can stay here and when it's time for the feast, an easy route back. I look through my binoclulars I got at the cornucopia at the second island to see if any tributes are coming... I don't see any... Wait. Rento Klimmer are coming towards the beach, but Cat Ifes and Thymie Strly seem to be watching him from over a ridge. I decide to watch the battle unfold. No longer Stronton Melich's POV "Do you think we should ask him to be our ally?" Cat asks Thymie. "NO! Remember what happened last time we asked someone to be an ally? It lead to Trace and Guyame's deaths!" Thymie says. "O.K. what ever... Should we kill him then?" Cat responds. "Hey, one less tribute standing in our way," She reasons. Rento Klimmer's POV How dumb do those fools think I am? Cat and Thymie are watching me, thinking I don't notice them. That's the reason I am able to deflect at knife thrown at me by Thymie. As I turn to charge them, a small crab bites my foot but, I don't think it really matters. I throw my spear straight at Thymie but I trip on a rock and it misses. How unlucky was that? No longer Rento Klimmer's POV Stronton Melich's POV How on Earth did Rento Klimmer get a 9 in training? He stinks, he threw a spear at Cat but it missed, hit a rock and bounced right back at him and ramed into his own leg! A couple of silver parachutes fall fron the sky and land next to me. I rip it open to find some needles with the small pox virus, some special spear tips, which a quickly put on my spears and GAUNTLETS!!!! Yes! I quickly put my hands in them. I might just be one of the well equiped tributes out there! I turn my attention back to the fight, which is now over. It seems as if Cat and Thymie stabbed him repeatedly with their weapons... No longer Stronton Melich's POV Pollum Vernen's POV I'm a little shocked when I see Rento's picture tonight. I thought he would make it longer then this... Oh, well, it doesn't really matter... I wasn't going to ally with him any ways. And besides by tommarow night, half the Careers will be dead. No longer Pollum Vernen's POV Day 3 Deaths: 2 Remaining tributes: 11 Oscar Du Winter- Glitter Flames Rento Klimmer- Thymie Strly and Cat Ifes Day 4 Cat Ifes' POV The world is a mess. Trace and Guyame are dead because of my stupid idea to expand our alliance. Thymie and I brutaly killed a man yesterday. What is wrong with me? No longer Cat Ifes' POV Head Gamemaker Gem Reilth's POV News has just arrivied. Biollante has been captured! ''Sure, he killed 400 Peacekeepers and and about half of the District 7 population died before it was forced back into its pollen form. Then they simply trapped it inside a steel box. It's now ready to be unleashed upon the tributes! "Relith. Relith... REILTH!" President Scorpio screams at me," Were you even listing to the presentation about District 7's damage and how the Capitol will be having lumber shortages for about a month!" That woman can be very loud and grouchy when her citizens are upset... "Er... Um... I thought it was very informative...?" I guess. She gives me what everyone calls behind her back, the death glare. "Very, well. Get back to work, I expect another tribute to die within the hour," she forcefully says. I nod and exit the room. '''No longer Head Gamemaker Gem Reilth's POV' Razor Raptor's POV Things have been very tense since Oscar died. I now it didn't poison him, so it means Glitter did. But why? ''What could Glitter have gained from killing Oscar? All I do now is, Spirit is right, we better all watch our backs. Suddenly Steel's voice is what districts me from my thoughts. "Oh, my gosh! The bird meat is the best!" He holds some out for Ursulla to try but she eyes it supisously. "Steel, Ursulla is right 'ya know. What if the bird was poisonous?" Spirit says, eyes directly at Glitter. "Hey, I didn't touch the meat!" Glitter yells. But looking at Steel, I think there is something wrong with him, his eyes have the veins poping out even though he's gotten plenty of sleep, his hands are shaking and he can't seem to stop eating the bird. "What did the bird look like?" I question. "Oh. Yeah the bird. The bird! It was beautiful! Bright orange feathers and it started whistling this werid song so I shot it!" He says rapidly. "I've never heard of a bird like that..." Jackson says. Just then Spirit points something out, smoke wafting into the sky. That means there's a tribute just waiting to be killed. We all run to it without saying anything. No longer Razor Raptor's POV '''Pollum Veren's POV' I hear the sounds of my oppents footsteeps before I see them. My plan isn't ready, oh why did I have to cook the rabbit meat? I through my spear at Glitter Flames but Jackson Ocean jumps on top of her. I deflect a jab from Razor Raptor's steel claws and duck when Ursulla Sharpnel's hammer swings at me. Suddenly, Spirit Welocity's steel claws are in my chest, riping out my hopes of winning. No longer Pollum Veren's POV Razor Raptor's POV Two people just reached their breaking point. Steel Death and Jackson Ocean. They won't stop fighting over Glitter and finally they're threating to kill each other. I try a diplomatic solution," Guys, guys. You're not going to kill someone just because you both like this one chic?" "Shut up Razor or your head will go on my spear too," Steel says flatly. I decide to back out. While Steel is distracted, Jackson throws his trident at Steel, sadly he hears the whiz and dodges it, but not before he puts his sword in Jackson's throat. Spirit blinks, Ursulla eeps and Glitter screams. "HaHaHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" He starts screaming. No longer Razor Raptor's POV Stronton Melich's POV The afternoon gives a feeling that some died an unfair death, or it maybe the two cannons I heard just a few hours ago. the night sky shows Pollum Veren and Jackson Ocean's faces in the sky. Wait. Did Pollum kill Jackson or did a Career kill him? I know it wasn't Thymie or Cat, they've been at their camp all day. Because it might be that the Careers are starting to betray each other, which means I have a bigger chance of winning. After the death toll the trumpets blare and Claudius Templesmith has let us know that a feast will be held at noon the following day! Perfect, now I can use the weapons I got from my sponser and pick up some food and water, my supply has been running low... No longer Stronton Melich's POV Day 4 deaths: 2. Remaining tributes: 9 Pollum Vernen- Spirit Velocity Jackson Ocean- Steel Death Day 5: The uncontrollable Biollante Cat Ifes' POV Are Thymie and me going to the feast? Yes. No longer Cat Ifes' POV Ursulla Sharpnel's POV Steel has gone insane. Yesterday he killed Jackson, so that means my only friend left is Spirit. Glitter is a snob and well, I don't really like Razor all that much. As soon as the sun is directly over the cornucopia, a few tables with food, water, weapons and medical supplies come out of the ground along with some werid green plant in the middle. Who knows what it is, some stupid Capitol plant? Anyways, it doesn't matter. The first one to reach the table is Thymie, who grabs some food and water. Spirit gets rid of her a split second later with her steel claws. Soon Drake, Cat and Stronton are nearing the tables. "Make a perimeter!" Razor yells at us. Well, I want to run away. Why? Because the plant has just eaten Steel. No longer Ursulla Sharpnel's POV Stronton Melich's POV What is that? It shots vines at us which I hack away with my spear but Drake isn't so lucky, he gets grabbed by one and the creature eats him. Even Spirit is scaried of this thing, I see Razor bravely protect her from it. Glitter has fled into the woods along with Ursulla. Cat turns to run put its roots shoot up and make some sort of a fence around us. After hours of trying to stop this thing it turns away, smelling more meat. What comes next is insane. The creature breaks through the forcefield surronding the arena and head towards what looks like District 9. Wait. I'm free. I dash for the exit when a hovercraft shots a net down on me. No longer Stronton Melich's POV Razor Raptor's POV A net desends onto Cat, then me. "Spirit!!" I scream as I'm being raised into a hovercraft. No longer Razor Raptor's POV Glitter Flames' POV The hovercraft brings me to a capitol building and I'm deposited into some fancy bedroom. Some attendent tells us all to get some sleep, the President will speak to us tommarow. No longer Glitter Flames' POV Day 5 Deaths: 3 reamaining tributes: 6 Thymie Strly- Spirit Velocity Steel Death- Biollante Drake Killsthemall- Biollante Day 6: Back to the Arena Spirit Velocity's POV A Capitol Attendent comes and tells me the President is ready for me. I wish I could stab the attendent but they took my steel claws away. After I walk through a twist of hallways the attendent leads me to a small circular room were the other tributes are handcuffed the chairs in district order. Some peacekeeper roughly deposits me in a chair next to Razor. Razor. Why did he risk his life to save me? No longer Spirit Velocity's POV Stronton Melich's POV We wait in the room for about five minutes and then the President walks in. "Well, you're all here because Biollante, or the plant thing, broke out of the arena and they are reparing it right now. The Head Gamemaker put the creature in the arena with out my permission because I foresaw this very event. That Gamemaker is dead now and Gamemaker Brony Twelve has replaced him." She says. "Why would we care about the Head Gamemaker?" Glitter asks. "Because, he might decide to blow all of you but one to tiny little pieces!" She replies sweetly. Glitter's face goes pale. "Back to topic. Now that Biollante has escaped he has severly damaged Districts 3,6,7,9 and is currently on a rampage in District 8. Now the arena's forcefield is almost complete, I'm going to entertain the citizens of Panem." President Scorpio contiues. Suddenly cameras come out of the shadows and the President adresses Panem,"Welcome to our newest installment of the Hunger Games! Today we will allow the tributes to vote on which tribute they want dead and who they want to kill them!" She says cheerily. A metel box surronds me and a screen appears with all the tribute's faces. I tap my face to do the killing and Spirit's face for the one who dies. No longer Stronton Melich's POV Razor Raptor's POV When I vote for the killer, all I know is that I can't let Spirit do it, so I vote for myself. No longer Razor Raptor's POV President Scorpio's POV The metel walls lower and a small sheet of paper pops out a machine, it reads Spirit Velocity to die. Well she makes good ratings so, I think I'll change the name," The tributes have voted! The killer is Razor Raptor and the one who he kills is... Cat Ifes!" No longer President Scorpio's POV Razor Raptor's POV Do I really want to take his life away from him? Sure, I killed two people on Day 1 but... that was in hot blood and to protect Spirit. No. I'm protecting Spirit by getting rid of another competetor. I raise the knife the President handed to me and I face Cat, his hands still strapped into the chair as he struggles. A slam it into his head and instead of a cannon going off, someone pops the cork off a champange bottle. Just how horrible can these people be? No longer Razor Raptor's POV Glitter Flames' POV Anyways, after the kill the President will explain how we will now be transported back to arena in pairs on each island... Blah, Blah... Stronton will be alone on island 2... Blah, blah, blah... Spirit and I will placed on island 1, yes a perfect chance to kill her! Blah, blah, blah... And Razor and Ursula will be on island 3. I see Spirit shot and envied look and Ursula. Ugh. So Spirit likes Razor back, even worse. No longer Glitter Flames' POV Ursula Sharpnel's POV Me and Razor are escorted to a hovercraft with the letter 3 marked on it. The transport only takes a few minutes and before I know, were back in the retched arena. Somepeacekepper hands me back my two hammers and my back pack filled with supplies. She aslo gives Razor his stuff too. The hovercraft lands and the peacekeeper shoves us out the door. Hmmmmm. I've never been on this island before. It's grassy and pleasent. But then agian there's proboly some dark secret here... No longer Ursula Sharpnel's POV Stronton Meilch's POV I'm depositied on the rocky island with all my stuff. I'm not going to hunt the others. Let them come to me. Wait. It's just me. Just me and four Careers. I'm doomed. No longer Stronton Meilch's POV Glitter Flames' POV Back to the jungle. Back to the jungle with Spirit. Ugh... It doesn't matter, she'll be dead soon. "So Spirit, shall we start hunting Stronton down?" I ask with pretend sweetness. "Oh, no. I'm way to tired. You keep watch while I get some Zs," She says passivly. Perfect. I wait ten minutes before taking out my poison tipped dagger. The same poison that took Oscar's life. I creep up to her silently and I'm about to prick her finger when she jumps up and shoves her steel claws into my neck. "You're not the only one who can betray other Careers!" She laughs. "What a lame killing line," Is the last thought before I die. No longer Glitter Flames' POV Razor Raptor's POV I see Glitter's face in th night sky. Spirit killed her, they hated each other. I can't protect her... she's too hard to. But I'll kill the remaining tributes tommarrow to make sure she can't. That includes me. No longer Razor Raptor's POV Day 6 Deaths: 2 Cat Ifes- Razor Raptor Glitter Flames- Spirit Velocity Day 7: End Game Stronton Meilch's POV It was drizzling. Like five minutes ago. Now, its pouring in sheets of rain. The wind is blowing like crazy and the waves are going insane! I think the water level is rising... Good thing I'm on the tallest island. Maybe the others will drown. But I musn't get my hopes up because Spirit has just dragged herself on to the beach. No longer Stronton Meilch's POV Spirit Velocity's POV A Career will win these Games, and that Career will be me! After I meet up with the others and we finish Stronton off, I'll kill Ursula and Razor... Well I don't know about him right now... Oh, Razor and Ursula are trying to get to the island, maybe they'll both drown. But I musn't get my hopes up. No longer Spirit Velocity's POV Ursula Sharpnel's POV The waves threaten to crush Razor and I as we amke our way to the beach that Spirit is on. Finally we get to the beach and I run to greet Spirit, thinking I might just be able to win. But I musn't get my hopes because Spirit's steel claws ahave entered my chest. How could she do this to me? "Oh, I'm just making sure a District 2 tribute gets to wear the victor's crown. I never wanted you and your gay friend in the Career pack from the begining!" She snikers vicously. That comment about Oscar has given me enough strength to lift up my hammer and swing it. She ducks but it still hits its target. Razor Raptor's head. No longer Ursula Sharpnel's POV Spirit Velocity's POV I twist the steel claws around in her chest until her cannon booms, then I turn to Razor's limp body. "I love you," His words are filled with pain. "I love you too," I muster. He smiles and then he has his last huff of breath. I turn towards Stronton, who's up at the top of the island. Time to end this. No longer Spirit Velocity's POV Stronton Meilch's POV Two more Careers just died. That just leaves me and Spirit, who's just arrivied at the top. Me and her. The End Game. No longer Stronton Meilch's POV Stronton raisees his spear and Spirit readies her steel claws and the battle begins. Sprit makes the first move but Stroton side steps and jabs his spear at Spirit, it grazes her calf. She jsut laughs and slices his arm. She grabs his spears and throws them aside. Stroton fumbles for his smallpox needle and is jaust barely able to jam it into her left eye. She gasps in pain/fury and slashes his back open and kicks him to the ground. She moves in to deliver the blow. But this is The Hunger Games and it just won't end so soon. Every mutt that's been in the arena (except Biollante) swarms the island slashing and hacking them. The Night Stalker burns Stronton across the chest. The Nundu's toxic gas causes welts to appear all over Spirit's face. Finally a swooper sings its deathly song. Stronton manages to cover his ears but Spirit becomes crazied by it. She thinks all the mutts are clones of Stroton/Ursula/Glitter. All the tributes she hated in the arena. _________________________________________________________________________________________ All the mutts are dead. Spirit is on the ground moaning. Covering her ears from the swooper song only she can hear. Stronton ends it with a pity knife to the head. "STRONTON MEILCH IS THE WINNER OF BRONY12'S FIRST HUNGER GANES!" Aftermath of the Games When Stronton arrivies home, he discovers that most of his District, and his Mother, are dead. His dead now suffers from a depression. Stronton begins helping familys whos lives were destroied by Biollante. And over the course of years, he finally moves on from the Games. As for Billante, he escaped and went off into the wilderness, only to be found 49 Hunger Games later. Category:Hunger Games Category:Brony12 Category:Angry birds12's Original Saga Category:12 year olds Category:13 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:Males Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:Victors Category:Fan Fiction